


Voglio quelle mani su di me

by evelynbubbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bokuto is really hot, Hand Kink, Italian, Jazz Music, Kuroo is the best bro, M/M, Porn With Plot, Too Lazy, i have a thing for jazz music, maybe I'll translate it, musician!AU, p0rnfest 2015/2016, theyre quite drunk, who cares
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynbubbles/pseuds/evelynbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto è un musicista jazz. Akaashi assiste ad un suo concerto in maniera molto poco casuale, e finiscono l'uno fra le braccia dell'altro in meno di due ore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voglio quelle mani su di me

**Author's Note:**

> Vorrei ringraziare di cuore chiunque abbia promptato questa meraviglia, voglio scrivere duecento BokuAka e boh. Adoro.

È da qualche settimana che Kuroo continua ad inserire il nome di un certo Bokuto nelle loro conversazioni, ed Akaashi ormai ha capito il suo gioco.  
“Kuroo, è vero che sono single... ma ciò non significa automaticamente che io sia disperato” sospira nel microfono, facendo ruotare la sedia su cui si è accomodato. Il tono di voce su di giri di Kuroo dall'altro capo del telefono, però, non lascia spazio ai rifiuti: “Quando ti dico che Bokuto è un grande amico per me, sottintendo che è sexy è perfetto per te! Io ti conosco, Akaashi. So quanto ami fare del bene... e lui ha tanto bisogno del tuo aiuto...” conclude, l'aria da cucciolo bastonato.  
Per fortuna non può vedere Akaashi che alza gli occhi al cielo. “Almeno dagli una chance! Guarda, stasera suona nel locale dove lavora Lev, esci con me e Kenma e vieni a vederlo! Non sa nemmeno che faccia hai, anche se ti nomino spesso... con nonchalance, ovvio. Possiamo anche non venire lì insieme, ma io e il mio ragazzo ti terremo d'occhio come delle mammine per controllare che tutto vada bene... speriamo di vedervi sparire da qualche parte a pomiciare dopo cinque minuti, mi raccomando vedi di bere tanto. È un bravissimo musicista, te lo assicuro...” e poi aggiunge, la voce che si fa più bassa e roca, come un grosso gatto che fa le fusa: “Ti sto offrendo un'occasione imperdibile, Keiji... non lasciartela scappare”.  
Il ragazzo non fa nemmeno in tempo a dire qualcosa che Kuroo ha già riattaccato; può immaginare il suo ghigno marpione stampato su quella faccia da schiaffi. Mentre si alza e apre l'armadio alla ricerca di qualcosa di elegante da mettersi quella sera, sospira: maledetto quel gattaccio e le sue fusa persuasive!  
_____

Il locale dove Lev lavora è, a differenza del suddetto cameriere, un posto cool e raffinato: situato sopra un hotel a cinque stelle, in uno degli attici più esclusivi della città, è il punto di ritrovo per i giovani dell'alta società ed ospita numerosi eventi mondani, fra cui concerti privati.   
Akaashi non sa che strumento suoni esattamente Bokuto: è a conoscenza del fatto che quella sera sarà a tema jazz&blues e null'altro. Il sottofondo musicale, la cui intensità aumenta man mano che l’ascensore sale vertiginosamente, è davvero piacevole e spera che Bokuto si dimostri all'altezza della cascata di complimenti fattagli da Kuroo.  
Si aggiusta la cravatta non appena le porte scorrevoli si aprono, dandogli il benvenuto alla serata: è una bella notte di fine estate, il cielo che si fa piacevolmente scuro, e il panorama che si può ammirare dalla terrazza dell’attico è mozzafiato; Akaashi si appunta mentalmente di uscire ad ammirarlo, più tardi. Per adesso, meglio vedere finalmente questo tanto decantato Bokuto Koutarou suonare. Mentre si guarda attorno scorge Kuroo e Kenma seduti ad un tavolino, il braccio del più alto stretto attorno alle spalle del fidanzato con fare protettivo, sprofondati in un divanetto nero, e Akaashi ha quasi la nausea nel vederli così smielati.  
Trova anche Lev che, insolitamente elegante nella sua divisa da cameriere, fa il giro dei tavoli portando i cocktail che i numerosi clienti ordinano via via che il locale si riempie: stasera sembra esserci proprio il pienone, i gruppi devono essere davvero bravi -e di conseguenza anche Bokuto. Sorride, intrigato da questo pensiero, ed ordina anche lui qualcosa al bancone, accomodandosi su di un lussuoso sgabello in pelle scura, aspettando con pazienza l'inizio della serata vera e propria.   
____

I primi a suonare sono una bravissima coppia composta da una sassofonista e un cantante dalla voce incredibile, che fanno vibrare i cuori di tutti i presenti con la loro musica. Ad Akaashi piace tantissimo questo genere, e non si pente affatto di aver accettato l'invito: anche qualora l'incontro con Bokuto dovesse rivelarsi un flop, la musica è decisamente ottima e il margarita delizioso. Sta per ordinarsene un altro quando una voce roca e vibrante gli fa perdere qualche battito: “Konoha! Mi faresti una piñacolada grazie? Ho ancora 10 minuti prima di suonare!”.  
Akaashi si volta, mentre un ragazzo dall'aspetto davvero insolito ma terribilmente affascinante si appoggia al bancone proprio affianco a lui. La prima cosa che nota sono gli occhi, tondi e gialli come quelli di un gufo, così luminosi da sembrare fluorescenti, e i capelli bianchi striati di mero e grigio scuri sparati da tutte le parti come se la gravità non avesse effetto su di loro. La seconda cosa, e qui Akaashi è certo di aver ingoiato a vuoto, sono le maniche della sua camicia bianca tirata su fino a scoprire dei bicipiti e tricipiti così perfettamente scolpiti da poter essere frutto del genio di un artista rinascimentale. Akaashi vorrebbe dedicare un giorno di festa nazionale alle braccia di questo individuo bellissimo.   
Il barista, Konoha, passa il cocktail al ragazzo dicendogli: “Vedi la gente che c'è stasera? È tutta per voi, Bokuto! Potresti chiederlo ad ogni singola persona presente! Anche a questo tipo qua”. Akaashi ci mette qualche secondo a realizzare che l'attenzione di Bokuto si è focalizzata su di lui: “Allora sei qui per noi?”.  
La domanda arriva veloce ed inaspettata, ma non si lascia cogliere troppo impreparato; giocherella con la propria cannuccia, facendola girare fra pollice ed indice, dicendo: “Forse... dipende se siete bravi come dicono oppure no...” il tono ostenta nonchalance, ma è certo di aver sentito la propria voce tremare quando i suoi occhi incrociano quelli da gufo di Bokuto.   
“Certo che siamo bravi! Ne subiti? Ti faccio vedere io! Suonerò una canzone esclusivamente per te, ecco cosa ti dico... e rimarrai talmente colpito da pregarmi di offrirti il prossimo margarita”. Le sue iridi penetranti si spostano sul barista mentre aggiunge: “Konoha, sei testimone del fatto che ho accalappiato io questo gran figo per stasera. Tieni lontani gli altri. A dopo, amici miei!”.  
E se ne va, portandosi dietro il suo cocktail e un pezzo consistente del cuore di Akaashi. È talmente sconvolto che dice al barista: “Se è davvero bravo come dice, sarò io ad offrirgli qualcosa stasera...”.  
____

In quei dieci minuti prima dell'inizio dell'esibizione del quartetto in cui suona Bokuto, Akaashi si tormenta le mani e non gli stacca un attimo gli occhi di dosso: lo osserva sfilare dalla custodia il suo contrabbasso con tutta la cura possibile. Lo accorda con esperienza, chiacchierando emozionato con gli altri membri, l'attenzione della gente in sala che viene catalizzata da quei quattro jazzisti. Il trombettista, apparente leader, si presenta e così fa con gli altri membri, annunciando il primo pezzo non appena è tutto pronto. La tensione dell'attesa si dissolve non appena, con contagiosa energia, attaccano a suonare: sono semplicemente favolosi, propongono una serie di brani loro e qualcuno famoso, intrattenendo il pubblico con il proprio carisma e i sorrisi smaglianti; si vede quanto si divertono. Akaashi, come il resto della folla, è completamente rapito, folgorato dallo splendore di Bokuto che suona il contrabbasso, roco e potente come il tono di voce del suo proprietario.   
È all'ultimo pezzo che Bokuto si alza e prende un microfono, cercando fra i presenti il viso affilato ed imperturbabile di Akaashi. “Buonasera a tutti, gente! Spero che la nostra musica vi sia piaciuta!” e qui parte un applauso scrosciante, persino chi lavora lì non si stanca mai di sentirli. “Vorrei dedicare quest'ultima canzone ad una persona assurdamente bella presente in questa sala, il cui nome ancora mi è ignoto...” i loro sguardi si incrociano per un attimo, e Bokuto gli fa un occhiolino fulmineo prima di tornare a rivolgersi all'intero pubblico “Questa persona è tanto bella quanto scettica sulle nostre abilità musicali e vorrei suonare per lei in particolare, nel caso non si fosse ancora convinta. Perciò... goditela, sconosciuto! Questa è tutta per te!”.  
Ciò che rimane del cuore di Akaashi si scioglie nel momento in cui Bokuto inizia a cantare. È lento, potente, le corde dello strumento che vibrano come la voce di Bokuto che fuoriesce da ogni cassa e lo abbraccia calda ed avvolgente come del cioccolato amaro. La tromba è acuta, in meraviglioso contrasto, il pianista si destreggia abilmente con il suo strumento, la batteria dona un ritmo ben sostenuto alla canzone. Sono tutti in perfetta armonia, ed è per lui. Solo per lui.  
Lo sguardo di Akaashi viene rapito dalle mani nodose e agili di Bokuto che corrono sul contrabbasso, lo pizzicano quai fosse un gioco di seduzione fra l'uomo e lo strumento, stretto fra quelle braccia forti e perfette. Si trova a desiderare di essere al posto suo, del contrabbasso ignaro della fortuna che ha ad essere amato e toccato così sapientemente da quelle mani e da quel corpo. Dio, chissà quale paradiso per la carne dev'essere Bokuto Koutarou. Vorrebbe essere suo anche solo per quella notte, sentire quella voce meravigliosa gemere e ansimare e chiamare il suo nome fra le coperte, sentire quelle mani sulla sua pelle bollente ed arrossata dai baci e dai graffi, sostenersi a quella schiena larga e solida nella foga dell'amore.  
Akaashi si gode gli ultimi secondi della canzone che Bokuto gli dedica come mai ha apprezzato qualcosa in vita sua: la musica è semplicemente paradisiaca. È quasi in trance quando finisce: non sente l'applauso del pubblico entusiasta, non avverte lo sguardo soddisfatto di Kuroo su di sé, perché lo ha visto, sa di aver fatto centro, e subito si china su Kenma per sussurrargli all'orecchio questo fatto, con aria trionfante e il solito ghigno.   
Akaashi si sveglia improvvisamente solo quando Bokuto, poco dopo, lo raggiunge al bancone e si rivolge a lui: “Ehy! Allora. Come siamo andati?” e il suo sorriso è tutto fuorché innocente mentre pronuncia quelle parole.   
“Siete stati incredibili, lo ammetto. Mi hai fatto emozionare come non mai. Complimenti davvero... Bokuto-san”. L’onorifico è d'obbligo, stabilisce Akaashi: ha di fronte a sé l'orgoglio dell'umanità intera. Lo vede arrossire per questo. E le sue labbra si distendono in un lieve sorriso.  
“Tu sei...?” chiede Bokuto un po' impacciato.   
“Akaashi Keiji. Molto piacere, Bokuto-san... Sono più che felice di essere venuto qui questa sera e-”.  
“Akaashi?!” esclama l'altro, facendo un sorrisone a trentadue denti “Ti ho già sentito da qualche parte... Ah! Oddio, tu sei amico di Kuroo giusto? Ah, quel gattaccio! Lo dovrò ringraziare come si deve...”.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli neri si lascia sfuggire una risatina: “E perché, scusa?”.  
Bokuto lo guarda storto, e Akaashi si sente mancare: “Come perché?! Ma ti sei visto? Sei uno splendore! Perché gli amici di Kuroo sono tutti belli, dannazione! Ho fatto pure la figura dello spaccone fighetto presuntuoso con te... aaah!” esclama frustrato, mordendosi un labbro dal nervoso.   
“Ehy... Guarda che non è successo nulla di male... Anzi sei stato carino, oltre che bravissimo a suonare” dice Akaashi per rassicurarlo, intenerito dall’imbarazzo di Bokuto che prima era tanto sicuro di sé.   
“A-Ah... lo pensi davvero?” chiese, e quanto l'altro annuisce sorride di colpo ed esclama: “Konoha! Fai un altro Margarita ad Akaashi, per me un Martini! E metti tutto sul mio conto!” Konoha annuisce e prepara i due cocktail in un attimo, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e tornando a dedicarsi agli altri clienti; si vede che lui e Bokuto sono buoni amici.  
Akaashi fa per bere il suo cocktail, ma l'altro lo ferma: “Ti... Ti andrebbe di uscire a prendere una boccata d’aria? Sono ancora accaldato per prima, e in terrazza c'è un bel venticello oltre che uno splendido panorama”.  
“Certamente, stavo giusto pensandoci quando sono entrato” risponde Akaashi, felice all'idea di ammirare la città dall'alto insieme ad una persona piacevole come Bokuto. I due camminano verso le vetrate, uscendo all'aria aperta e costeggiando la piscina soffusamente illuminata. Si appoggiano alla balaustra in acciaio lucido, godendosi il fresco della notte. “È veramente bellissimo vedere la città da quassù” commenta Bokuto fra un sorso e l'altro, sotto lo sguardo attento di Akaashi “Mi ispiro sempre a cose affascinanti quando suono, sai per trovare la giusta ispirazione. Non so, un paesaggio, un'opera d'arte, tu...”.  
Akaashi sorride divertito: “Sei proprio interessante, Bokuto-san. Da quanto suoni?”.  
Bokuto ricambia il sorriso e risponde con entusiasmo: “Saranno almeno dieci anni! Ora ne ho ventiquattro... Quindi quando andavo all'incirca in seconda media. Mi è sempre piaciuta la musica, all'inizio ero più orientato verso la musica classica e per questo ho iniziato col contrabbasso. Poi ho scoperto il jazz al liceo, e ho deciso di imparare a suonare anche il basso elettrico e il pianoforte! Ora vorrei imparare anche la tromba... Sarebbe davvero figo!” spiega, gesticolando ampiamente per sottolineare le proprie parole “E tu cosa fai nella vita, Akaashi?”.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri inclina leggermente la testa su una spalla, bevendo un altro po' di margarita: “Studio psicologia all'università... È una bellissima facoltà, anche se impegnativa. Mi piacerebbe essere d'aiuto alle persone in difficoltà, ecco... Io stesso ho avuto qualche problema psicologico quando ero piccolo: non riuscivo ad integrarmi, ero eccessivamente timido e taciturno, insomma questo tipo di cosa. Vorrei poter aiutare le persone che non riescono ad esprimere sé stesse a causa di certe malattie, eccetera.”  
Lo sguardo di Bokuto è pieno di ammirazione, si potrebbe dire che è quasi commosso, e le sue guance sono improvvisamente avvampate.  
“Qualche problema, Bokuto-san?” chiede Akaashi, vedendolo così.  
“Sei fantastico, Akaashi-” è la risposta rapidissima del musicista, che torna a fissare il proprio cocktail rosso per l’imbarazzo.   
“Anche tu, Bokuto-san. Quando suonavi non riuscivo a staccare gli occhi dalle tue mani... Si muovono veramente bene”.  
“G-Grazie, Akaashi...” fa appena in tempo a commentare Bokuto, che l'altro ragazzo si avvicina al suo orecchio e gli sussurra qualcosa come: “Mi chiedo come starebbero su di me...”.  
Il respiro di Bokuto si blocca per qualche attimo, i suoi occhi che vagano come persi sul viso di Akaashi così vicino e così splendido, lievemente illuminato, le labbra sottili che si increspano in un sorrisetto malizioso. Da lì al bacio è un attimo, e un attimo dura l'incontro delle loro bocche emozionate. Non è il luogo adatto per baci più lunghi ma al diavolo la decenza, pensano entrambi, le mani di Akaashi che si appoggiano sulle spalle di Bokuto e le dita di quest'ultimo che gli alzano il mento portandolo a sé per un altro bacio, più calmo. La mano di Bokuto trova poi il posto ideale nell’incavo del collo di Akaashi, sottile e sensibile, strappandogli un gemito subito soffocato nel bacio successivo. Nessuno dei due sa dire esattamente quanto duri il tutto, le loro lingue che si intrecciano nella foga, i corpi che si stringono e si cercano a vicenda, finché Akaashi si separa a malincuore da Bokuto e mormora, affannato: “Ti prego, dimmi che hai una camera in questo hotel, o giuro che dovrai prendermi qui e ora contro la ringhiera...”. Non è da lui dire certe cose, o implorare, o in generale il dirty talk, ma sogna di essere spogliato da quelle mani da più di un'ora.  
“Cristo, Akaashi” sospira Bokuto altrettanto impaziente, affondando i polpastrelli nelle pieghe della camicia di Akaashi con fare possessivo: “Sì, sì ho una camera al ventesimo piano, andiamoci ti prego o davvero ti prendo qui davanti a tutti-”.  
Il giovane studente gli rivolge un ghigno sornione che poche volte ha riservato a qualcuno, afferrandogli il polso e dandogli appena il tempo di capire cosa sta succedendo che già lo sta trascinando verso l'ascensore: Bokuto preme nervosamente il tasto col numero 20, le porte che si chiudono con quella che sembra una lentezza estenuante, ed Akaashi riparte all'attacco delle labbra altrui.   
Schiaccia Bokuto contro lo specchio, una gamba che si infila fra le sue strofinandosi all'altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni. Il ghigno sul suo viso ricompare quando trova Bokuto già eccitato, e gli strappa un gemito d’imbarazzo: “Merda! Che figura...” mormora Bokuto abbassando lo sguardo, le labbra semiaperte tutte arrossate dai baci “È che non faccio sesso da... mesi, tipo! E... insomma, ti prego, dimmi che stiamo per farlo, non penso riuscirò a sopportare oltre...” si giustifica in modo così imbaranato che ad Akaashi viene quasi da ridere, ma invece di farlo gli schiocca un altro bacio sulle labbra.  
“Certo che stiamo per farlo, Bokuto-san. Come credi che sia messo io invece?” e a quelle parole anche l'altro lo bacia.   
“Dio, grazie... Sei bellissimo...” sono le ultime parole che si scambiano, prima che le porte si aprino.  
Da lì alla camera di Bokuto è tutto un intrecciarsi di arti e di lingue bollenti e di mani che frugano nelle tasche alla ricerca della dannata chiave magnetica, trovata ed infilata per miracolo al posto giusto per attivare la corrente non appena la porta si apre con un click.  
La camera è sicuramente spaziosa, elegante e finemente arredata, ma Akaashi non vede nulla di tutto ciò: è troppo occupato a non inciampare mentre Bokuto lo trascina verso il letto, cadendoci a peso morto e portando Akaashi con sé. L'impatto non è affatto doloroso, il materasso è così morbido e le coperte sono lisce e soffici, è come rotolarsi nelle nuvole.  
Continuano a baciarsi, Akaashi che subito impaziente allenta la cravatta di Bokuto e lo tira a sé per invertire le loro posizioni: preferisce stare sopra all'inizio, può godersi meglio quello spettacolo. È abilissimo a slacciare i bottoni della camicia di Bokuto senza danneggiarla ma mantendendo comunque una certa velocità, vuole divorare quei muscoli con gli occhi e con le dita, è impaziente e si vede.  
“Grazie Signore” si lascia sfuggire, una volta che il petto di Bokuto è libero dalla costrizione dei vestiti “Levatela. Subito.” aggiunge categorico, aiutando l'altro a sfilarsela ed indugiando un po' troppo su quelle braccia divine “Ti alleni?” domanda prima di affondare il viso nell’incavo del collo robusto di Bokuto, baciandone le scapole.   
Questi annuisce, tirandosi su ad incontrare di nuovo la bocca di Akaashi e mordendone il labbro inferiore con desiderio. “Voglio toglierti questi vestiti subito, hai capito?” domanda rosso in volto, ed Akaashi ricambia il sorriso gettando la giacca e la cravatta in un punto imprecisato della stanza assieme agli abiti di Bokuto.   
“Cazzo, Akaashi. Tu non puoi farmi questo, non...” impreca il musicista, invertendo le posizioni con un colpo d’anche e sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. Passa un dito sullo sterno di Akaashi, ragazzo benedetto da un fisico asciutto e tonico, non robusto e solido come invece è quello di Bokuto a causa dei suoi frequenti allenamenti in palestra.   
Si scambiano un altro bacio e già la bocca di Bokuto scende ad assaggiare il collo di Akaashi, prendendo un lembo di pelle fra i denti e mordendo non abbastanza da fargli male ma con forza sufficiente da lasciargli un segno rosso e bruciante. Il morso successivo è appena sotto la scapola, poi sul capezzolo sinistro -e qui Akaashi si lascia sfuggire un gemito assolutamente osceno-, per poi scendere pian piano lungo l'addome teso e tremante dall'eccitazione, la bocca di Bokuto che sa far bene il suo dovere e lascia dietro di sé una scia di marchi bollenti.  
“B-Bokuto-san...” mormora Akaashi, gli occhi che roteano all'indietro e la testa che ricade pesantemente sul materasso non appena il musicista comincia ad armeggiare con la cintura e la sfila in un unico gesto fluido, il primo bottone dei pantaloni che si slaccia seguito a ruota dal secondo, lasciando intravedere la pelle bianca di Akaashi segnata dall’elastico dei boxer grigi. Quando Bokuto appoggia le labbra su quel lembo di pelle incredibilmente sensibile, Akaashi è certo di vedere le stelle: geme il nome di Bokuto, stringendo le palpebre, tutto il calore del sul corpo concentrato lì dove il suo amante lo sta mordendo.  
I pantaloni e i boxer scivolano via dalle sue gambe senza fatica -anche se non ha molta forza per sollevarsi e facilitare l'operazione- e Akaashi avverte il fiato caldo di Bokuto sulla propria erezione, una mano che continua a stringergli il fianco affondando le dita nelle pelle tesa, l'altra che scende ad aiutare la bocca di Bokuto nel suo intento: avverte quelle splendide labbra avvolgerlo, suggendo la punta del pene e scendendo fino ad accoglierne l'intera lunghezza, la lingua che si muove in circolo con lentezza. Non sa quanto riuscirà a resistere così, e le dita di Bokuto che si spostano sul suo perineo sono il colpo di grazia: ne avverte l'intrusione con sollievo quasi, lasciandosi completamente andare, il corpo disteso sul materasso quasi non gli appartenesse. È completamente in balìa del musicista ora, che con la stessa passione con cui prima ha suonato per lui si sta prendendo cura del suo corpo, preparandolo senza fretta, mentre Akaashi invece vorrebbe essere preso nel più breve tempo possibile.  
Ma Bokuto si sta dimostrando un amante più paziente del previsto, nonostante sia soltanto la calma prima della tempesta. “Sei bellissimo, Akaashi...” mormora nuovamente il musicista salendo a baciargli il petto e lanciandogli un'occhiata a dir poco oscena “Tranquillo, sto andando piano ora solo per poter farti urlare dopo”.  
L'orgasmo lo coglie impreparato, le dita di Bokuto che sfiorano la sua prostata quasi innocentemente, la voce che gli muore in gola mentre il suo corpo si tende e le mani stringono le lenzuola quasi volessero strapparle. Guarda il proprio amante con gli occhi lucidi e appannati, ancora confuso, le labbra infiammate che bramano nuovo contatto e lo ricevono in poco tempo, quasi con violenza, la mano di Bokuto che smette di dedicarsi a lui e va a frugare in un cassetto, alla ricerca di un profilattico.   
“Aspetta un attimo...” sussurra infilandoselo, già lubrificato a sufficienza “Guarda, muoio dalla voglia di venirti dentro, ma oggi no... Non ci conosciamo nemmeno, è una cosa da una notte... sempre che tu non voglia continuare in futuro” e sogghigna un po' alle proprie parole.  
Akaashi ricambia lo sguardo, gli occhi carichi di desiderio e le pupille dilatate per il piacere, aggiungendo: “Dubito riuscirai a farmi venire un'altra volta...”.  
Bokuto ride e lo bacia: “Sei lo stesso che dubitava della mia musica, e ora ti sto per scopare. Io non sarei così scettico, fossi in te”.  
Akaashi fa per replicare, ma le mani di Bokuto lo tirano contro il suo petto e il ragazzo si solleva, permettendo all'altro di penetrarlo con un unico fluido movimento. La tensione è così densa da tagliarsi col coltello, gli occhi di Akaashi che si chiudono e la testa che si reclina, completamente sopraffatto dal piacere, Bokuto che ansima nel suo orecchio stringendolo a sé, e il ragazzo dai capelli neri apre le mani sulla sua schiena forte e si sostiene alle sue spalle, accarezzandolo, le fronti che si sfiorano.  
Akaashi inizia a muoversi per primo, sollevandosi ed incontrando nuovamente il bacino di Bokuto, le palpebre che si schiudono per la curiosità di vedere il bellissimo viso del musicista tendersi per il piacere, le labbra gonfie e le guance rosse e accaldate. La temperatura della stanza, fresca nella notte d'inizio autunno, sale vertiginosamente: gocce di sudore imperlano i loro corpi avvinghiati, che si stringono come a non volersi lasciare mai più.  
“Fai... dei gemiti meravigliosi... Akaashi...” mormora Bokuto all'orecchio dell’amante, facendolo adagiare sul materasso e spingendosi dentro di lui con più forza, baciandogli il petto e il collo, mentre il giovane studente affonda le dita nei suoi capelli e nella sua nuca, gridando quasi, i loro respiri affannosi che si mischiano l'uno con l'altro nel disordinato bacio successivo, i denti che collidono senza attenzione, senza farci caso, perché sono troppo eccitati per pensarci. Ed è tutto uno sfregare di pelle contro pelle, il corpo di Akaashi che si apre, si dilata, accogliendo Bokuto più a fondo dentro di sé, chiedendo di più, alzando il bacino per incontrare i movimenti altrui.  
“Bokuto-san... Ti prego...!” grida Akaashi, che non è mai stato tanto vocale a letto, e non ha più alcun ritegno né pudore, e pensa che se all'inizio era preoccupato del fatto che i vicini di stanza potessero chiamare la direzione, ora ne è assolutamente certo e non potrebbe fregargliene di meno.  
“Cazzo, Akaashi! Ti stai stringendo trop-po...!” il tono di Bokuto è rotto dal piacere, la fronte sudata che va ad appoggiarsi a quella dell’amante mentre le spinte dentro di lui si fanno più forti.  
Akaashi viene per primo, completamente sfinito dal secondo orgasmo nel giro di meno di mezz'ora, mentre Bokuto si fa più veloce e confuso nei movimenti, crollando sul suo petto mentre il piacere va via via calando.  
È talmente distrutto che si addormenta, inspirando il profumo intenso di Akaashi, il quale appena se ne accorge non può fare a meno di sorridere con dolcezza e dargli un bacio fra i capelli appiccicosi di gel e sudore.   
“Sei stato bravissimo, Bokuto-san...” sussurra, accarezzandogli la schiena e scivolando via da lui solo per alzarsi e mettergli una coperta addosso: non vuole che prenda freddo durante la notte. Si infila accanto a lui, circondandolo con le proprie braccia e rannicchiandosi, la testa di Bokuto che istintivamente si posa sul suo petto, gli arti che si intrecciano delicatamente.  
La stanchezza prende presto il sopravvento anche su Akaashi, che avverte le proprie palpebre chiudersi mentre scivola fra le braccia di Morfeo.  
____

Il Sole non sorprende i due amanti, le tende di velluto che proteggono il loro sonno dalla luce. Si svegliano con calma, ancora abbracciati, l'orario che non acquista nessuna importanza perché è un momento solo loro quello, e il resto del mondo può anche aspettare.  
“Akaashi...” mormora Bokuto, sbattendo le palpebre ancora pesanti “Sei ancora qui...?”.  
“Sicuro, Bokuto-san, e non ho affatto intenzione di andarmene.”  
L'altro sorride dolcemente, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi e mormorando: “Mi piaci, Akaashi... Sei bellissimo e sei gentile... Un giorno usciamo, eh?”.  
“Grazie, Bokuto-san. Anche tu mi piaci, la tua musica è la migliore del mondo e penso di avere un qualcosa per le tue braccia. Sono delle braccia davvero belle. Uscirò volentieri con te, molto presto”.  
E a Bokuto viene quasi da piangere a quelle parole, ma non è tempo di commuoversi: vuole godersi il caldo abbraccio di Akaashi ancora per un po’ quel giorno, e molti altri giorni a venire.


End file.
